Use SomebodyAlright With Me
by tmjohn72
Summary: UPDATED-Derek/Stiles slash set to "Use Somebody" and "Aright With Me."  Pretty mild, but things are about to heat up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title –** Use Somebody  
><strong>Author –<strong> tmjohn72  
><strong>Rating –<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary –<strong> A songfic set to "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon. Stiles and Derek contemplate their feelings.**  
>Disclaimer –<strong> Props (does anyone use this word anymore?) to the writers for giving us stirrings of Derek and Stiles. I just wish they'd go all the way. I obviously don't own the show or it would have a lot more or this pairing. I also don't own the song but I love it.**  
>Author's Notes –<strong> I don't usually go the songfic route, but I felt called to do it after hearing this song on the radio. Please leave reviews as they inspire me to keep writing. Feedback makes the world go round.

Stiles

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

I sit on my bed thinking about him. I'm always thinking about him now. Comparing people in class, at the store, or even on the street, to him. _Derek Hale_. Even his name is full of something electric. I could use someone like him, no question. But I'm too young for him. Too loud and full of an obnoxious jumble of words. I'm too human. For the first time I found myself thinking about The Bite as a positive instead of a negative and wishing I had taken Peter up on his offer.

I cringe at what he is doing to me. I used to be content with my friendship with Scott and somewhat focused on where I was going in life. I knew death was a possibility but it wasn't something I faced on a daily basis. But somehow just being in the same room made it all okay. God, I was even straight before I met him! I didn't even know I was looking for someone. Someone like him.

Derek

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_

I missed his senseless yammering. I ached for it. Somehow the silence of my house was too much. I hated being alone now. I used to be comfortable with silence and isolation. Now I just want to be around him. He drives me crazy in all of the right ways and without his nagging things seem far too quiet. I've had my share of sexual experiences, but nothing like this.

How could some high school kid get to me like this? Let alone a normal human without supernatural blood. Just the thought of my lips on his skin is enough to send me upstairs to a cold shower, but it never helps for long. I know I'm getting older and I should be settling down. Especially now that I have the pack instinct of an Alpha. So why is he the only one I want to be around? Another guy and a human, of all people.

Stiles

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

I toss the notebook down. Once again feeling the need to write something, but now that I'm ready I can't make it flow. When I'm away from him I can't think normally. My mind quiets focusing every neuron on him. On the way he looks. On how he smells. Even on his growl and how his fingers feel against my neck when he is angry.

I cringe when I think about what he could be doing in the woods near his house in the darkness of night. Who he might be with. I am wishing to be Scott or Jackson and hoping that somehow we are able to switch bodies so that I can get to know him better like what happens in those ridiculous Disney movies. I ache for him! Our difference in ages means nothing.

Why doesn't he notice me? Can't he sense how he makes me feel?

Derek

_Someone like me, someone like me_

_Someone like me_

I wait until he is asleep and sneak in through his open window like I have done every night this week. I crave his scent and the sound of his breathing. Knowing he is safe is the only thing that makes me able to fall asleep. The sound of his heartbeat forces my own to match it, instantly making my mind more at ease. I sit on the floor and lean against the wall, watching and listening.

It angers me that he doesn't want me. That his human frailties make him unable to see what I feel for him. Even Scott and Jackson are able to see something there below the surface. But I hide myself to them. To Stiles I show everything. The occasional smile and the occasional rage. He gets all of me. I want him to want someone like me. No. I want him to want me alone.


	2. Alright With Me

**Title –** Alright With Me  
><strong>Author –<strong> tmjohn72  
><strong>Rating –<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Summary –<strong> A songfic set to "Alright With Me" by Kris Allen. This deals with Stiles' feelings for Derek and how he deals with it. Slash.**  
>Disclaimer –<strong> This is also a song that I do not own, but I quite enjoy it. I also do not own "Teen Wolf" or anything related to the show, including storylines that I think they should follow but don't.**  
>Author's Notes –<strong> I was thankful for all of the positive review for "Use Somebody" so I decided to continue with this next chapter in the series. Please review if you enjoy it or think I'm a lunatic. Either way, I'll probably appreciate it.

It was the middle of the day and I didn't want to be in school. The teacher was up front rambling about cell mitosis but my mind wasn't on the subject. My mind was on him. No, not the decrepit teacher! The loud bell broke me out of my cloudy haze and I stood with the rest of the class and headed for the door. It was lunch time but I wasn't hungry for food. I was hungry for something else. The only problem was that he didn't seem to want to give me the time of day anymore.

I ditched for the rest of the day. I found it remarkably easy to escape the grounds after evading Hunters and Werewolves, though they always managed to find me eventually. My phone began to ring. Scott was wondering where I was. We had plans to eat lunch together and discuss the new pack situation, but I couldn't. I had to be near him, even if he was going to yell at me and tell me to get lost. Something had to be wrong with me if I was willing to take that aggressive behavior from him but I didn't care. Every cell within my body ached for him when I was awake. He even invaded my dreams.

I started to make a plan in my mind. I was going to tell him that I had feelings for him and tell him that our age difference didn't matter. I was going to tell him that it was fine if he was straight and wasn't interested but I had to get it off my chest or I was going to explode. Before Scott's big secret I was never able to keep them in for very long. I was going to make him understand even if I didn't get the result that I wanted. But I prayed that I would.

"What are you doing here?," he asked, moody as usual. He looked a little tired which was unlike him. I had learned over time that werewolves didn't require the same amount of sleep that us regular folks did because of their altered brain chemistry. Or something scientific like that. I think I was too focused on Derek's mouth at the time to actually listen to what was being said.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Well, it's complicated." He stared at the wall as if he couldn't stand to be around me.

"Spit it out already."

"God! You piss me off so much!"

His nostrils flared as he walked towards me. Even with the threat of getting thrown out of his house my eyes scanned his body and the muscles that were visible. I wished to see all the rest separated from my view by thin pieces of fabric. His hand flew to my neck and he pushed me against the wall and held me.

"That makes two of us!"

"How do I make you angry?"

_I'm a little pawn still in your game _

_And you ignore my advances_

_I turn my head and I look away _

_But I can't control my eyes around you, yeah_

"Everything you do grates my nerves."

"I would have thought you would have thicker skin. For a dog."

His eyes grew crimson but it quickly subsided. He looked like he was about to say something but I didn't want to fight with him. Even if it was the best foreplay, I wanted his hands on other parts of my body and not just my neck.

I seized my moment and pulled him closer to me by his neck. Then I put my lips to his and allowed everything I felt to come to reality. The pressure throughout my body vanished as his hand left my neck and moved to my shoulder. I almost lost control of my legs when I realized he was kissing me back. Then he pulled away.

The anger in his eyes was gone. Now there was only confusion.

"Wow," I managed to say, licking my lips. I could still feel his against mine. But now I was confused too. He kissed me back, so what did it mean? He ran towards the door and walked out. I quickly followed him outside. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Scott standing there looking at Derek like he was mental. Then he looked at me and sighed.

"Thank god! I couldn't find you at school and I panicked."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't return my calls. Why are you here?" He looked at the two of us and expected an answer. Derek and I shared a look and we both understood. We didn't know what was going on but we weren't about to start talking to him about it.

"I saw some weird claw marks at the school. I came to ask Derek to check it out. We were about to go to the school but you're here slowing us down."

"Oh. Well I think it would be better to check it out when school isn't in session. Right?"

Damn it! Give us a break, Scott!

"I didn't think we should wait. If the claw marks are another Alpha then we could all be in danger," Derek said, following my only idea.

Scott looked like he was processing everything. He shifted his weight a few times and then nodded. "Okay. But how do you know that it's an Alpha?"

"Because they're more pronounced than your marks would be. What's with the twenty questions?"

He thew up his hands and took a step back. "You two aren't telling me something."

"It's complicated," Derek said. I knew he was talking to me.

"Yeah. But it probably doesn't have to be. We should just see how it goes."

"But I have obligations."

"I know."

Scott just scratched his head. He looked at the both of us and sighed loudly. He was visibly confused. "I don't get the big deal. If you're busy then Stiles and I can check it out."

"Fine. Let's go." Now I was confused. Was he talking about him and I or to Scott? I didn't like how complicated this was becoming. I wished I had some Adderall but it would only make my brain go haywire in too many different directions at once. We all loaded into my car and I started driving back to the school. We were all quiet. I was partially glad for it. At least he wasn't telling me that he was sick at the idea of kissing me. I looked in the mirror and he immediately looked away. He had been looking at me!

I wasn't sure if it were good or bad. I saw him start to look back at me so I turned back to the road, thankful that I was able to avoid the rabbit that had stopped in the middle of our lane.

_Oh, you're on the run and I'm chasing you _

_Feels like war with all your glances _

_I'm just a boy without a clue _

_And I can't control following you_

I wished I could toss Scott out of the car and escape to some isolated place with Derek so that we could discuss everything. Especially why he ran away. I parked in the teacher's parking lot and we all got out. "Scott, you should provide a lookout while Stiles shows me where it is." I held back a smirk. This had to be a good sign, right?

_But it's alright, alright with me _

_It's alright, alright with me _

_It's alright, alright with me_

_It's alright, alright with me _

Scott nodded and I led them towards the oversized storage facility, which was basically a large shed. Scott took position at the corner of the school building so that he could see all of the angles. I led Derek inside the shed and closed the door. It was humid and musky inside. "They use this place for old gym equipment and other random crap."

We both walked through a narrow hallway. He found a spot on the floor and kneeled down, using his claws to cut deep into the cement base. "That should keep Scott calm if he walks in."

"Yeah. Except I have to figure out a reason why I was in here looking around."

"That should be interesting. Just tell him you're huffing paint. It would make sense with your personality."

"You're a jackass."

He smiled and I lost all self control. I tripped over a box and fell into him. He caught me and smirked before helping me stand up. "You're such a spaz sometimes."

"I can't help it. My body turns into that of a prepubescent girl at a Justin Bieber concert when I'm around you. Especially when you smile."

He looks like he is about to push me away but he doesn't. He pulls me close and our lips meet for the second time. His hands start to go underneath my shirt but I hold them at bay, breaking our kiss in the process.

"We can't. Here, I mean. Scott."

"He'll be fine looking out for us. He just won't know why."

His lips touch a spot on my neck and I feel his tongue graze my skin.

_I know you better than you know _

_You can fight but it's not over _

_I say to stop but you start to go_

_I guess that means it's L-O-V-E _

My legs go weak and I fall into a rack of basketballs. They all start falling onto the floor, hitting the two of us. "You're kind of dangerous when you're like this," he jokes.

"That coming from the werewolf with the intoxicating scent. At least vampires are cold and gross."

"Vampires don't really drink blood. Just energy."

The door opened at Scott walked in. He closed the door behind him and glared at us.

"What the hell? Half of the school probably heard that. What did you do?" He directed the last part to me, of course. Scott mostly knew everything about me. There would be a time when he learned about this too. But not now.

"We aren't finished looking at the marks. Derek says he can sense something off about this place. Go run interference if anyone comes!" Scott sighed and went back outside. Derek laughed and looked at me. "Your heartbeat didn't change at all. Most humans can't conceal themselves like you just did."

"Scott's work has an EKG and I was bored. I figured I might have to lie to one of you one day so I should figure out how to do it. Now we have to talk."

"Seriously? Here?"

"You want to molest me in the shed but we can't have a conversation?"

He smirks again. "I can molest you quietly." His hand slid into my shirt again and I moaned. "Derek, look at me."

_I say to look but you turn away _

_I say we put our best foot forward _

_Will you believe, come next to me _

_Oh, why can't you see, I'm begging you, please _

"What?"

"I want this so badly. But if we do this here I am going to bury one of us in gym equipment. Not to mention Scott could walk in at any time."

He smirks. "That's what makes it fun."

_But it's alright, alright with me _

_It's alright, alright with me _

_It's alright, alright with me_

_It's alright, alright with me _

_It's alright, alright with me_

We both pushed our way further into the back behind a pile of old football gear and used it to shield us from the door. I pulled off my shirt and then pulled his. We both laughed, finally giving in to something that we had both been wanting for so long. We couldn't go all the way because I wouldn't be able to keep quiet with it being my first time, but we came as close as possible.

Scott rolled his eyes when we finally emerged from the shed. "It's about time. I had to be attracting attention. Stiles, what happened to your hair?"

"Spiderweb," Derek and I said at the same time.

"Well? Is there another Alpha here?"

"No. It was Peter's mark. I'm not sure why he was in there but it reeked of mystical energy. He was probably drawn to it because of whatever the residual energy was used for."

"Is it dangerous?," I asked, playing along.

"Not anymore." We walked back to my car and got in. I started driving back to Derek's so that Scott could retrieve his own car. I knew it would be too suspicious if I said that I would drive it back and leave my car there. But I wished badly that I could.

"Wait. Stiles, what were you doing in there in the first place? When you first found the claw marks, I mean."

"I saw Jackson and Danny go in there and I got worried that Jackson might give him the bite. But they came out with a new set of rugby balls instead."

"You know that only an Alpha can turn someone. What aren't you telling me?"

"Fine. I was there buying some Adderall."

"Oh. Okay."

I was slightly disturbed by how easily the illegal purchase of Adderall sat with him, but I wasn't about to change my story now. I looked in the mirror and met Derek's eyes for a split second. The bump of the vehicle distracted me and I looked ahead and sighed. "That stupid rabbit!"


End file.
